


Adventure in Babysitting

by EstelUndomiel (capn_cecil_ang)



Series: Destiel 'spur of inspiration' one-shots [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Dean Winchester Likes It Rough, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Castiel (Supernatural), Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Wall Sex, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capn_cecil_ang/pseuds/EstelUndomiel
Summary: Dean's long term fantasy comes to fulfilling fruition when Castiel gives him much more than he expected.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel 'spur of inspiration' one-shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679482
Comments: 9
Kudos: 129





	Adventure in Babysitting

The smell of popcorn hits Castiel's nostrils as he puts two buttery treats in his mouth. He likes popcorn. Its taste is simple yet addictive. And sometimes simple yet addictive things are what he wants. As he reaches for another handful of delicious salty treat, a realization comes to his mind. His hand stops midway from grabbing the roasted corn, his eyes still glued to the TV. 

"Ah, I think I get it now," he says, not leaving his gaze from the screen. "They do not call the creatures zombies because they are not true zombies. You can only kill zombies by impaling them to their coffins, not by shooting bullets to their head, right?" 

For a moment, Castiel averts his eyes from the TV, looking at Dean. When he sees the hunter frowning deeply at the receiver, he squints.

"Dean?" he asks cautiously. "Are you mad again because they are butchering the comics?"

"What?" Dean glances at him. "Uh… no, I mean, it's... whatever. I'm…" he stops, opening and closing his mouth in vain.

Castiel frowns even deeper, turning his full attention to the freckled man. "What's going on, Dean?" 

Dean stares at him for a moment, not saying a thing. Licking his lips, he shifts on the couch, clearing his throat nervously. Then he finally speaks, his words clouded by the hesitant tone: "It's, uh, nothing really, it's… weird."

The urge to reach out and read Dean's mind overcomes Castiel, but he resists. He would never betray Dean's trust like this. But what he can do is ask again.

"Dean," he says, enjoying the sight of Dean's eyes focusing on his lips when he does that. Castiel likes pronouncing Dean's name. That's why he tries to incorporate it in his sentences as often as possible. And he definitely enjoys the reaction it brings out in the other man.

"You know you can tell me anything."

Green eyes shift to look into his blue ones, searching for confirmation of those words. After another long pause, Dean opens his mouth again.

"I've just… I've been thinking about Meg." 

A sad smile appears on Castiel's lips, a memory of the demon turned ally flooding it. He thinks about Meg, too, sometimes. But those thoughts are always bittersweet.

"What about Meg?" he asks carefully, not wanting to push Dean too far.

Dean licks his lips again, an all too familiar habit of his. And one that Castiel enjoys as much, if not more, as Dean's reaction to him saying his name. Focusing on them for a moment, Castiel appreciates the way they glisten in the dim light of the room. 

"You know," Dean says, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "You remember that one time... when we teamed up with Meg to track Crowley? And, uh... we were in that abandoned building, and the Hellhounds were on our trail. And Meg and you," Dean gulps, his voice straining, "you made out in front of Sam and me," he finally finishes, a slight redness creeping into his cheeks.

Castiel tries to hide a fuller smile at the thought of that moment. Of course, he remembers. It is a pleasant memory. "You're referring to the pizza man," he says, leveling Dean with a stern look.

"Yeah," Dean breathes out, looking anywhere but at Castiel.

"I remember," Castiel confirms. "But... I don't understand. Why are we talking about this?"

Dean takes in a deep breath, clearing his throat. Castiel can hear Dean's heart pumping faster, his breath getting shallower. His confusion grows, but then Dean finds the courage to explain further.

"I've been thinking about that sometimes... about that exact moment. How I watched you two… make out. And… I guess... what I'm trying to say is… I have this fantasy of, um, me being a babysitter, and you being a pizza man if you get my drift."

The confusion surrounding Castiel's mind lifts like a fog on an autumn morning as he listens to Dean. 

"I see," he says, an idea already forming in his mind. 

With a small half-smile, he grabs Dean's shoulder, taking them away.

Dean blinks and realizes he is not on the couch in his room anymore. Instead, he is standing in the drafty pitch black, a familiar shape of a trench-coated figure in front of him. 

"Where are we?" Dean asks, trying to decipher more shapes in the surrounding room. But the darkness doesn't allow him to see further from the tip of his nose. And even though he can't hear anything but a wind howling in the distance, he can't help but feel vigilant about the unknown environment.

"It's okay," Castiel says, his voice reassuring. "It's abandoned. No one was here in over seven years."

"Yeah? And where exactly is  _ here _ , Cas?" Dean asks, his voice hushed, just in case. 

The lights flicker, and a few of them come to life, illuminating a hallway with molded walls.

"It's the place you were talking about, Dean," Castiel says, observing him calmly.

Dean's gaze quickly shifts from one side of the corridor to another, looking for any imminent threats. When he doesn't identify any, he returns his attention to the angel in front of him.

"Cas…" he says, his voice on edge. "Why did you—?"

"Kiss me," Castiel interrupts him, his voice commanding. 

"What?" Dean gasps, blinking rapidly. His heartbeat fastens, and for a moment, he tries to persuade himself that he heard wrong. But the angel levels him with a meaningful stare, looking deeply into his eyes. 

"You've heard me," he drawls, leaving no room for protests. 

Dean swallows hard, his eyes traveling down to look at Castiel's lips by their own volition. Truth be told, Dean's not the guy to look the gifted horse in the mouth. So he shrugs and takes a step closer to the dark-haired man. The heat of Castiel's body radiates towards him as Dean closes the distance between them, kissing Castiel gently on the lips. Butterflies awake in his stomach, his heart skipping a beat when Castiel's hand wraps around his hip. 

But Dean's too cautious about going too far too quickly. So he draws back, pulling away from the chaste kiss. His eyes open slowly, meeting with the endless blue. But it seems like Castiel isn't worried about going too fast or too far. He gives Dean an unreadable, somewhat predatory look. And then the events proceed so quickly, Dean barely has time to process what's happening. 

Castiel throws him against the wall, crowding him with his own body. Their lips join again. This time the kiss is hard, dominating. Castiel is demanding access to Dean's mouth, ruthlessly. And Dean obediently complies, opening his mouth to invite Castiel's tongue in. Electricity shots down his spine when Castiel runs a hand through his hair, pulling his head backward. He slips his tongue between Dean's lips, deepening the kiss. Castiel's hand rakes Dean's hair as the angel kisses him sloppily. Then he shifts one leg between Dean's thighs, sending a flush of warmth spreading from Dean's groin outward. **** Dean hardly registers his pants tightening, his whole mind preoccupied with that kiss. It's messy and passionate, and everything he dreamt of it would be ever since he saw Castiel pinning Meg against this exact wall. 

Then, out of nowhere, Castiel pulls back, their lips parting. Groaning at the loss of contact, Dean opens his eyes ever so slightly. 

"Cas," he breathes out, catching the look of once blue eyes. Filled with lust, they are different now. Castiel's pupils are dilated, making his eyes look almost black. Another surge of electricity travels down Dean's spine when he sees Castiel's tongue sticking out, licking his lips. It's like he'd be tasting Dean on his lips, trying to savor the taste. Dean imitates the motion, slowly licking his own lips. 

"Cas," he breathes out again, not able to form complete sentences. "Fuck me." 

Dean knows his tone is begging. But right now he's too desperate to maintain his macho persona. So he begs, not only with his words but with his hips as well. He bucks against Castiel's body, emphasizing his plea. There are no words from Castiel. No hesitation. All he does is to step back an inch. Just enough to allow him to turn Dean around, pinning him, face against the wall. 

Dean groans, his half-hard cock rubbing against the paint job. It sends desirable waves of pleasure through him, ones that are amplified when Castiel's body presses against him. Rubbing. Humping. Pressing. The angel's fiery breath is on Dean's neck, quickly drawing in and out.

"Please," Dean lets out a broken and desperate gasp. 

He feels Castiel's hard cock against his butt, feeling the line of it pressing teasingly. He groans again, this time in annoyance—too many layers. 

"Cas," Dean sighs. 

But Castiel doesn't respond. Not with words, anyway. His hand reaches towards Dean's mouth, pressing a finger against it. And Dean's ready to take what is offered immediately, opening his mouth to take the finger in. He licks and sucks, picturing it's not just Castiel's finger he has the chance to taste. Bucking his hips backward, he meets with Castiel's hard-on. And Castiel moans near his ear, his hot breath washing over Dean's earlobe. It's the first sound of pleasure the angel made ever since they began. And Dean thrives in the knowledge that his actions were what delivered it.

Castiel's heavy breath is hot against Dean's ear, his hips pinning Dean against the wall, making it impossible for him to move. He takes his finger out of Dean's mouth, leaning even closer to his ear.

"You're impatient," the angel growls low, sending a spark of electricity right into Dean's dick. 

Dean smirks, huffing a breathy laugh. "Was waiting for this for years," he manages to say, bucking back against Castiel's groin again.

Another slight moan escapes Castiel's lips, resonating in Dean's ear. 

"Want you inside me, Cas," Dean says, trying to turn his head enough to see the angel's expression. 

"Soon," Castiel's hoarse voice replies, sounding even thicker, coated in the carnal desire. 

Dean bites his lower lip when he feels Castiel's hand working on his pants. He is quick, almost too quick in pulling them down alongside Dean's boxers. Castiel rubs his own pants against Dean's exposed ass, making the hunter squirm under him. 

He tries to look behind himself. He needs to see when Castiel will pull down his own pants, exhibiting his hard throbbing cock. But the angel doesn't touch his pants, not yet. He presses himself against Dean again, his wetted finger circling against Dean's entrance. Dean sucks in a breath when Castiel's finger pushes in, making its way inside him.

Groaning low, Dean pushes against the finger, meeting it midway. Yes. This is what he wants. This is what he wanted for such a long time. Castiel works him open, pulling in and out, the repeating motion. When he pulls back completely, Dean makes a displeased sound. 

"Shh," Castiel whispers into his ear, his teeth grazing against Dean's earlobe. Dean can hear a pop of a bottle behind him, and the shivers travel down through his exposed buttocks. It's not long, and he can feel icy fingers teasing at his hole again. 

"Fuck... yes," Dean whimpers as Castiel slides two fingers inside him. The cold sensation changes into a burning one when Castiel's fingers him, preparing him for taking. 

"Cas, please," Dean says, pushing back against Castiel's hand. "Need you. Now." 

The fingers withdraw from Dean's hole, leaving a gaping, empty feeling inside him. Then Castiel's hand, still sticky from the lubricant, travels to Dean's jaw, steadying it as Castiel plants a wet kiss on Dean's lips. Dean moans into the kiss, chasing the taste of Castiel even when the angel pulls away. 

Then, finally, he hears it. The sound of Castiel's belt unbuckling, his zip being undone. It's like hearing a microwave beeping when you're starving, impatiently waiting for the food to heat. Dean tries to peek behind, but the angle he's in is impossible for him to see. He has to do with just the feeling. And the feeling is glorious when he senses the tip of Castiel's hot cock pressing against his asshole.

"Yes, Cas, yes." Dean pants, trying to find a crease on the wall to brace himself. Luckily, he finds a bump on the left side of it, gripping it tightly. One of Castiel's hands lands on his hip, the other on his shoulder, the exact place where his handprint used to be. And then Dean's eyelids flutter as he feels Castiel pushing further inside him. He takes him in, takes him whole, just like he always wanted to. When Castiel is deep inside him, he grips Dean's shoulder and hips tighter, bracing himself. Dean's own throbbing cock is trapped between Castiel's body and the wall. He can't do anything about it, Castiel not leaving enough space for him to get to it. So Dean can only steady himself, as much as he can, and wait for Castiel to have his way with him. And he knows it won't be gentle, and that's precisely what he wants as well.

Castiel pulls back, his hands tightly gripping Dean's body. When he's almost out of Dean's hole, he smashes back inside, making Dean gasp in surprise. Dean's breath hitches in his chest as Castiel pulls back again, repeating the motion. 

"Faster," Dean begs, moaning and grunting under Castiel's touch. 

And the angel complies, picking up the rhythm. First, slower, but precise. Later, quicker, careless. Castiel's thrusts are deep and short, quickly pulling out and pushing back inside Dean. And Dean tries to meet him at every thrust, eagerly taking him in. 

Castiel presses himself against Dean even more, pushing even deeper inside him. Dean cries out when Castiel's cock contacts with his prostate, sending a surge of electricity throughout his whole body. They are so close to each other that Dean feels if anyone watched them, they might think they are one. And he loves that feeling of unity, as Castiel slams into him, Dean's own aching cock grinding against the wall, crying for attention. But Dean doesn't care right now, all his thoughts preoccupied with Castiel's cock slamming into him. And as he does so again, he meets the ball of nerves in Dean's ass. Dean throws his head back, a low guttural sound escaping his mouth. 

Castiel continues to pound into him, merciless and rough. Dean doesn't know how long it lasts. It seems both like an eternity and just a split of a second. But then, in one moment, the angel's rhythm falters, his moves becoming less assured. Castiel's hand moves from Dean's shoulder to his other hip, steadying the hunter as he thrusts into him. Then he rolls his own hips up, gaining a sound from Dean. A sound that is something between a whimper and a cry, a sound of indescribable pleasure. 

It isn't long when Dean feels Castiel's warm semen filling him up. He hears Castiel's heavy pants as he rides him out, sprouting every single drop inside him. When he's done and spent, he stays leaning against Dean for a moment, trying to catch his breath.

"Cas," Dean lets out a sigh, panting as heavily as the angel behind him. He wants to say something meaningful, to form a longer sentence than just repeating the angel's nickname. But his brain isn't functioning correctly. So he just stays there, still pinned between Castiel's body and the wall, his throbbing cock aching, demanding release.  Dean's too spent to do anything about it, though. And he feels that if he moved, if only an inch, his knees would give in. So when Castiel pulls out of him, his weight leaning away, Dean whimpers, gripping the bump in the wall more tightly, afraid to let go. 

But then Castiel's hand clutches his shoulder, turning him around in one swift move. Dean has only a moment to register a playful spark in Castiel's eyes before the angel disappears from his eyesight. 

When Dean looks down, he sees Castiel on his knees, his eyes dutifully focused on his crotch. His hands pull Dean's boxers all the way down, freeing his blood-filled cock. And Dean shivers as Castiel's breath tickles against the head of his member, proudly standing up in front of the angel's face. 

Castiel doesn't waste time, grabbing its base, immediately taking the tip inside his mouth. Gasping, Dean throws his head back, hitting the wall hard. But the pain is secondary because Castiel is already sucking him, taking him whole. 

Dean knows he's close; he has been for quite a while. So it doesn't take long when he feels himself spurting inside Castiel's mouth, his hips bucking involuntarily.

Castiel steadies Dean's hips with a firm grip, preventing him from much movement. And Dean's thankful for that because he comes hard inside Castiel's mouth, his body giving up altogether. Castiel sucks out every drop of Dean's warm liquid, and then he pulls away with a loud pop. 

Still steadying Dean by his hips, he looks up, meeting with hazy emerald eyes. Dean isn't able to do anything else but gape at Castiel, whose eyes are looking up to him, a mix of playfulness and tenderness in them. Then he gently eases his grip, letting Dean slide down the wall, meeting him on the ground. Dean curls into Castiel's embrace, breathing in his scent. 

"Cas I...," Dean breathes out, nuzzling into Castiel's neck. "I don't have words."

Castiel strokes Dean's hair gently, keeping him close to him. "I do," he says, his voice low and spent. "Happy fifth anniversary, Dean."

Dean's lips curl into the smile as he settles even closer to Castiel. "Happy fifth anniversary, Cas." 

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you lot say about the plot twist? 😄   
> I was debating myself a long time, whether I should put the "established relationship" in the tags, but then it wouldn't be the plot twist, would it? 😄  
> Anyways, hope you liked it. Kudos and comments are always appreciated. 🤗


End file.
